


Destiny

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What she saw took her breath away. (03/06/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was all over in a few short seconds but the incredible images that formed during that brief moment took her breath away. She'd touched so many, and had seen so much, but once in a while, something like this would occur that would still make it all seem so brand new. With a final swirl of colours, the tapestry of pictures blazed clearly and brightly one last time before fading away. With a soft sigh, she finally released the breath that she'd been holding, and lifted her eyes to meet curious green ones.

Standing up, she ruffled his short brown hair once more and bent over to whisper softly to him. He nodded back enthusiastically, giving her a toothy grin, but she could see that he had not fully understood what she'd just said to him. It doesn't matter â€” one day, he would.

She acknowledged their goodbyes and watched silently as the young child walked away, his small hand clasped loosely in his mother's larger ones. Just as they reached the end of the street, the tiny five-year-old looked back and lifted a chubby arm in a wave. A laugh escaped her as she returned the adorable gesture. Too soon, both mother and son turned the corner and were gone.

Maria Travell Donnelly stood there, smiling to herself, remembering the joy she'd felt when she had shaken that little boy's hand. And what an exceptional child he was. It was these special occurrences that made what she had been born with more of a blessing, instead of a curse. Oh yes, there were instances when she wished that she'd never had this gift. But occasionally, something like this always made her so glad that she did.

No one knew exactly how or why, but for over a thousand years, the women in her family had possessed this extraordinary gift â€” this ability to see a child's future with just one touch. Usually passed down from mother to daughter, it sometimes skips a generation in a family, at most two. But, for each generation, there would always be at least one from the Travell lineage with this gift. 

She herself had inherited hers from her grandmother, but had struggled with it for years before finally accepting it as part of who she was. Even then, or now, she'd never been really comfortable with this ability, unlike her cousin Sara, who'd adapted so naturally to it.

She gave a soft sigh, her good mood ebbing slightly. As the precognitions would only happen once per child, and only on the very first touch, there were occasions that what they had seen never really came true, perhaps due to some unforeseen future circumstances. Although these episodes were very few and far between, those rare times where they had occurred were more than enough to cause a difference of opinion within the family.

To this day, the various different branches of the Travell family still argue over the moral dilemma that go hand in hand with this gift. Does one, if confronted with a child who would eventually bring about death and destruction when he or she grew into adulthood, take matters into one's own hands to ensure that they don't? What if they were wrong and a certain future event changed the child, making his or her actions constructive instead of destructive? Does this ability give one the right to play God, by deciding who lived and who died?

It was a colossal responsibility, and one that had troubled her most, especially during the first few years. She knew that most of her family members, herself included, have adopted a passive role; they would observe but would take no action whatsoever, regardless of what they would see. There were others, however, who preferred a more active participation, although so far, no one had done anything drastic. Yet.

She shook her head, mentally shoving the depressing thoughts aside. Perhaps someone would eventually find the right answers to those eternal questions and settle the argument once and for all, but today was not going to be that day, and that person was not going to be her. Moreover, she was determined that nothing was going to diminish her joy right now. True, she'd seen her share of dark futures that had made her cry but, once in a long while, someone like that little boy would come along and make everything worth while.

A tiny smile touched her lips once again as she remembered whom she was going to see when she'd met the child and his mother. Perhaps it was time to settle down, and to pass the gift onto her own family line. Dear, dear William. He'd been waiting so patiently for her reply for so long now. She could almost imagine his delight at the answer she would give to him this evening. Besides, she was sure of one thing â€” her love for him.

Maria looked back at the corner where she had her very last glimpse of the little boy and her smile widened. He was definitely going to make a fine leader among men, and they'd follow him anywhere. Yes, it was times like these that she didn't mind having this gift at all. Not one little bit. With one last fond look, she turned and walked away, humming to herself.

* * *

Sometimes, and only sometimes, as he lingered between the realms of sleep and wakefulness, would Jonathan Archer, Captain of the starship _Enterprise_ , remember the day he went for a walk with his mother and met the tall, beautiful lady with bright grey eyes and gentle hands, who smiled so enchantingly at him.

And sometimes, just sometimes, during these times between the land of soft dreams and stark reality, would he remember what she'd whispered so softly into his ear that day.

_"You will be first, young Jonathan. Grow up well, for the stars await."_


End file.
